


A Beautiful Mind

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your mind, it's so beautiful. Definitely the new sexy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to 2x03. Written for the amnesty challenge on fan flashworks. Title borrowed from the 2001 movie based on the life of John Nash.

They spent a week together after he rescued her. He barely spoke to her at all, kept typing on his phone instead.  
  
"There's no point in texting me while we are in the same room, you know," he remarked when the phone made its usual noise.  
  
She only shrugged. "You've been ignoring me all the time."  
  
"Sorry, I'm kind of busy making plans in order to ensure your safety," he replied dryly.  
  
"That's boring," she said, running a finger along his shoulder. "Let's have dinner."  
  
"Not hungry."  
  
"You always say so."  
  
His fingers were still dancing on the keypad. "Some silence now would be marvellous," he murmured, but she just refused to take the hint.  
  
"We could have some fun too. Wouldn't hurt you."  
  
"Oh, but I already am. "  
  
"What?"  
  
"Having fun."  
  
"Your mind, it's so beautiful. Definitely the new sexy."  
  
The hint of a smile tugged at his lips, then he simply stopped listening.  
  


* * *

  
When she heard about his suicide, she just couldn't believe it. Sherlock Holmes wasn't a fraud, she knew this better than most people.  
  
That was why she kept waiting for him to text, tell her that he wasn't dead any more than she was.  
  
Her lips curled in a delighted smile when the text finally arrived.  
  
 _What about dinner now?_  
  
 _Where?_ she typed eagerly.  
  
The phone buzzed again almost immediately.


End file.
